Nightmare Bonnie
Not what you were looking for? See Bonnie (disambiguation). FNaF4 = Nightmare Bonnie is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and one of the seven nightmare animatronics (ten if the Halloween Edition animatronics and Plushtrap are counted) in the game. He is the nightmarish incarnation of Bonnie. He makes his way towards the player down the Left Hall and cautious action must be taken to keep him at bay. If the player fails to do so, Nightmare Bonnie can either jumpscare the player in the doorway or in the middle of the room. He was later reskinned to become Jack-O-Bonnie in the Halloween Edition. Appearance Nightmare Bonnie is a bluish-purple and broken-down animatronic rabbit. Many of his features are exaggerated beyond reality, such as his sharp teeth, big jaw, and claws. Parts of him have a lighter purple shade such as his muzzle, chin, inner ears, and belly. A large tear extends from his upper torso to his hips, almost completely revealing the endoskeleton beneath. He sports a red bow tie, just like his variants from the previous games. Like most of the other nightmare animatronics, his overall body shape is much different from his original counterpart, being much more squared and flat. He appears to be somewhat taller than his original counterpart as well. Nightmare Bonnie's arms and legs have multiple smaller rips throughout. Just like the other nightmare animatronics, his hands are exactly the same as Springtrap's in design. His right hand and left foot are completely stripped of its fabric, showing yet more of the endoskeleton frame, like his counterpart from the second game. Both kneecaps are missing as well as the ankles. As with all the other nightmares, Nightmare Bonnie's head appears to be separated into two parts for unknown reasons, giving him a gaping jaw. He has two sets of razor-sharp teeth. A large part of the material around his eyes are completely missing. His ears are bent at steep angles and have multiple tears in them. Nightmare Bonnie's eyes are almost the same as Springtrap's except with purple irises instead of gray. He also sports wiry whiskers on his cheeks, which resembles an actual rabbit. Locations Nightmare Bonnie can visit two different visible places in the fourth game, these places being the Left Hall and the Bedroom when attacking. To keep him away, when checking the Left Door for him, the player should wait 3 to 4 seconds. If his breathing is heard, the player is advised to hold the door down until his footsteps are heard. Then, it is possible to safely step away. Behavior Nightmare Bonnie is an incredibly active antagonist in the first few nights. He behaves similarly to Nightmare Chica except that he comes down the Left Hall. He first starts in an unseeable room that connects both halls, then can be seen peering behind the far end of the Left Hall or, if right next to the door, his jumpscare. If the player ignores Nightmare Bonnie for too long while he's at the door, he will enter the Bedroom and attack the player. When the player is at the left door, it is advised to listen for breathing, as no visual cues will be available to tell if Nightmare Bonnie is there. Assuming no audio cues are heard, it is advised to flash the hall, as Nightmare Bonnie can be slightly delayed if he is at the end of the hall. As with the other animatronics, Nightmare Bonnie becomes inactive on Night 5 and Nightmare with Nightmare Fredbear or Nightmare taking on his role instead. Trivia *It is possible to complete a night while in the middle of Nightmare Bonnie's jumpscare, as seen here. *The way Nightmare Bonnie travels in the Left Hall is similar to the way Bonnie goes in the West Hall from Five Nights at Freddy's. **It is also similar to how Bonnie entered the Left Air Vent in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *Nightmare Bonnie is one of the five antagonists in the Five Nights at Freddy's series to have two or more jumpscares; the others are Freddy Fazbear (from the first game), Ennard, Springtrap, Nightmare Freddy, and technically Nightmare Chica (if her cupcake is considered to be a second jumpscare). *Nightmare Bonnie is one of the multiple nightmare animatronics who is not available for the "Making of" gallery from the Extra menu; four others are Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare, and Plushtrap. *Nightmare Bonnie appears to have five fingers on each hand, as opposed to the cartoonish four-fingered hands of the original Bonnie but similar to Springtrap and the animatronics from Sister Location. *The way Nightmare Bonnie's left foot and right hand is completely stripped off from its fabric is how Bonnie's left foot and right hand from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is completely stripped off. *The sound of Nightmare Bonnie's scream in the trailer is a bit different from the game itself. *Oddly, Nightmare Bonnie has a somewhat light bluish tint to himself, especially compared to his counterparts. **This is also the case with Bonnie in the end-of-night minigames in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. *Nightmare Bonnie is currently Bonnie's only counterpart to have whiskers. *Nightmare Bonnie is one of two characters in the series to have a cleft "chin", the other being Purple Guy as revealed by the rare boot screens in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. *Nightmare Bonnie is one of four nightmare animatronics that can pick up the player off of the ground during a jumpscare, the others being Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Fredbear, and Jack-O-Bonnie. *Oddly, Nightmare Bonnie is the only nightmare animatronic who possess a different eye color being magenta, while the rest have red or orange color. This could be a reference to his original counterpart who also have magenta-colored eyes. *Nightmare Bonnie, Jack-O-Bonnie, and Toy Bonnie are Bonnie's only three counterparts to sport freckles. *Along with Jack-O-Bonnie, Nightmare Bonnie's right foot look identical to Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Fredbear's, only with different holes. Errors *Upon close inspection, during the very first frames of Nightmare Bonnie's jumpscare animation, his arms are already outstretched and blocking the door frame. That means, if the player shines the light on Nightmare Bonnie when he is at the door, his left arm looks like it just appeared from thin air. *During his doorway jumpscare, Nightmare Bonnie's left hand clips through the door frame. This is made extremely obvious by his fingers clipping through. *When Nightmare Bonnie jumpscares from the Left Hall, his endoskeleton neck clips through his jaw. **This can be easily seen with Jack-O-Bonnie. *On the Extra menu, a wire appears to be floating next to the left side of Nightmare Bonnie's waist. This is most likely an overlooked leftover from making the Extra menu model. *At the end of Nightmare Bonnie's jumpscare from the Left Hall, the pupil in his left eye is completely out of place. Bugs *Sometimes, if the player switches on the Flashlight at the left door, then instantly closes it when Nightmare Bonnie is there, he will not appear, but approximately 2 seconds later, the door will open without any notice, followed by Nightmare Bonnie's jumpscare, resulting in a Game Over. |-|UCN = makes a return in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. Behavior Nightmare Bonnie, along with Nightmare Mangle and Circus Baby, will attack from the right hall. However, each of them will only attack once per night, and they change their order of attack each night so that the player won't know who to expect first.The main way to counter his attack are to buy a Bonnie plushie from Prize Corner. Doing so will prevent Nightmare Bonnie from entering the Office, as the right door can't block off his attack. Alternatively, the player can leave the camera on Bonnie the entire night to stall him. The monitor does not need to be up in order to stall Nightmare Bonnie. Trivia * Along with Plushtrap and Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Bonnie is one of the few Five Nights at Freddy's 4 characters to never say any word (due to lack of voice acting) or make noises during the game over screen. * Nightmare Bonnie's mugshot appears to be based off on his pose in the Thank You! teaser, which was released shortly after FNaF 4's release. * Nightmare Bonnie was originally not included in the original roster for UCN, but then he was added along with Funtime Foxy, Neddbear, Orville Elephant, Phantom BB, and Old Man Consequences in the final roster. * Nightmare Bonnie was programmed together with Circus Baby and Nightmare Mangle at 88%. * Circus Baby, Nightmare Mangle, and Nightmare Bonnie were originally planned to be countered by closing the right door, but this was removed due to Scott believing that it made them too easy to avoid. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Gameplay Nb peek.gif|Nightmare Bonnie retreating around the corner (click to animate). FCHW0Qe.png|Nightmare Bonnie can be seen in the still-image frame, before attacking the player. Brightened Nightmare_bun.png|Nightmare Bonnie in the frame before his attack, brightened for clarity. Teasers FNaF_4_Teaser_2.jpg|Nightmare Bonnie in the second teaser. FNaF_4_Teaser_2_bright.png|Nightmare Bonnie in the second teaser, brightened. Miscellaneous NightmareBonnieExtra.jpg|Nightmare Bonnie in the Extra menu. Titlescreenbg.png|Nightmare Bonnie, as seen on the main menu. Ultimate Custom Night Gameplay Nightmare Bonnie UCN.png|Nightmare Bonnie down the Right Hall. Brightened 3A16C278-444B-42D2-989A-B16930E6D354.jpeg|Nightmare Bonnie down the Right Hall (brightened). Miscellaneous FFPS_Custom_Night.jpg|Nightmare Bonnie as he's introduced for Ultimate Custom Night's menu teaser. Miscellaneous thankyou.jpg|Nightmare Bonnie, featured with all (excluding the phantoms, the oddly-colored BB, and two shadows) of the other animatronics throughout the first four installments of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. |-|Audio = Five Nights at Freddy's 4 The sound Nightmare Bonnie makes when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! The breathing sounds Nightmare Bonnie makes when right outside the left door. Ultimate Custom Night The sound Nightmare Bonnie makes when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Nightmares Category:Ultimate Custom Night